Victor Zaitsev
Victor Zaitsev is the main antagonist in Vanquish. He is the principle of the Order of the Russian Star, the ones responsible for enacting a regime change in Russia by military coup d'etat. He pilots a battle suit of his own, a suit that rivals the ARS in terms of abilities, which he used to personally direct the assault on the Providence space colony, which resulted in the annihilation of San Francisco.. Now he is threatening the US that he will do the same to New York unless the US government surrenders.. Once Sam defeats his armor it is discovered that they where slave units and that Victor was controlling them from another position outside of Providence. He activates the units tactical nukes once they are defeated and Sam has to escape Providence. Later in space he is talking to an anonymous character that appears to be a higher in command. Personality Zaitsev appears as a calm, nearly emotionless commander of the Russian forces, always speaking with a dull tone of voice. He is shown to be noticeably cruel and remorseless, as he didn't hesitate to destroy San Francisco and its population, and then threatened to destroy New York City if the U.S. doesn't agree to surrender. He appears to be very intelligent and calculating as he is almost one-step ahead of his enemies, Sam Gideon in particular, at every battle. He is shown to be a very capable officer and combatant when he is leading his forces to delay the Marines and can hold his own against Sam with his own advanced battle suit, albeit it was cybernetically linked to his brain from a far distance, but he is shown to be capable of controlling two suits at the same time. Skill & Abilities In control of the Bogey Suit or Slave Victor has abilites that more than rivals Sam's ARS. Upfront, the Bogey has superiror mobility to the ARS given the ability of agile flight with a duration even longer than ARS's boosts. It has similar shielding capabilities and more durable armour compared to the ARS and has shown to easily brush off a rocket explosion directly at its chest. Offensively it mainly relies on energy based damage not including two types of physically thrown attacks that have a large AOE (area of effect). It has a rapid fire attack from its large energy rifle that can do moderate damage over time, as well a sniper-like shot that will not only deplete the ARS's shields from maximum but knock Sam backwards triggering his ARSMODE. During flight, the Bogey can hover in one position and open his "wings" to charge for a power energy attack. When the wings have gathered enough energy it can launch one of two types of attacks before it remains in the same positon to close its wing before moving. First type of attack involves multiple small lasers that travel in arcs or angles towards the target's location in rapid succession. Depending on the angle of the Bogey in the sky towards the target, even crouching behind cover may not block all the lasers as a few may arc over the cover and hit Sam from above. The second charged attack is one, powerfully directed energy beam that travels straight to the targets location. It deals enough damage to instantly kill Sam depleting the ARS's energy shields and destroying its armour in one, direct blow. Dodge rolling will not help avoid this attack as the Bogey will track Sam's movement and direct the continual beam for as long as its powered, which is about 2-3 seconds. The main AOE attacks involves the Bogey dispensing a collection of grenades over a given area which will detonate in rapid succession often having a couple bounce over cover within that area. The second attack involves launching two hovering emitters which will generate an energy pulse or field that will instantly over heat the ARS depleting its shields at the same time. The final type of attacks from the Bogey are a various melee strikes involving its large, bladed rifle. This maneuver will involve the Bogey to fly close to the target, often going down to ground height and skimming towards the opponent for one powerful slash or a series of quicker slashes. Biography Gallery Quotes *''Our business here is done. До свиданья(Do svidanya)(Translated as "bye-bye").'' *''The betrayed have a right to retribution.'' *''You want to hear truth, comrade? Here is glimpse.'' *''Cooperation is exploitation. We merely exploited you first.'' *''You need practice.'' *''It was a pleasure to meet you.'' *''Die!'' Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Russian Category:Villains